


Eureka

by maria_soederberg



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Luc words echoed in Jacintha’s mind the whole time, but she has never thought that the moment would come so fast. Andi t would be this?





	Eureka

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Jacintha Flores
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 10 minutes

New Orleans – a town full of mysteries, things no one can explain. It seems some parts of New Orleans are more affected than others, there is even a street called mystery street where unexplainable moments occurred and still occur.

Jacintha knew about all those mysteries, there are enough books to read about mysteries that had happened in New Orleans. Jacintha read them all, Don Sandstrom, Sydney Schultze, Joe Derie, Elizabeth Watson and so much more. For Jacintha stories about that had always caught her attention and still does. It’s like she is drawn to them.

But Jacintha had never gotten the idea that those mysteries, those myths are real? And that with a high chance she is a part of it? Hearing those voices in her dreams, before the exact same happens in real. It scares her, why do her nightmares come true? And from where does it come out of a sudden? She never had that before only since she came here to New Orleans. And as if this is not enough, someone wants to kill her, someone is after her and now she needs a bodyguard?

It is all so surreal for Jacintha that she can’t believe it. But the faster she gets her head’s around the fact that she is not entirely human the saver she will be. But how can you put your head around that? Jacintha has no idea, and it seems like it’s still not everything.

After she met Luc and he told her what her future holds, she can’t stop thinking about it.

“Don’t trust the jealous boy.”

Those words echo on repeat in her mind. What could he possibly mean? Nik, the bodyguard as he calls himself, seems perfectly trustworthy. He might be a bit mysterious, but Jacintha thinks it is because he grew up with fairies, elves, zombies, werewolves, vampire and what else there is, outside of the obvious.

“Don’t trust the jealous boy.”

It increased the jealousy, especially around Luc. Jacintha flirted with Luc, not once, not twice but every time they see each other, it’s something they love to do. For Jacintha, it’s a bit normality in her mysterious life. She just needed to have some normality back into her life and Luc gives her that, to the dismay of Nik who starts to hate every boy around her.

When Nik accepted this money to protect her, he did not expect it to be a beautiful woman. Long blond hair, getting wavy around the end. Her brown eyes that look different from the eyes that he knows. It is like she is a fairy, at least judged by her eyes. They are magical but the rest of her appearance does not fit to a fairy. Nik tried to keep his feelings back, but when Jacintha smiled for the first time after months of scary moments, he lost control of his heart. He fell in love with her head over heels. Now, the last thing he sees before he falls asleep, is her face, her smile, her. And the first thought in the morning is her, how she is now if everything is okay. It is like his whole life is now taking place around hers. He used to a lonely man, he did not care about it, he enjoyed it, but now? Now he is afraid that the feelings he has for her, will change the man he is.

Nik and Jacintha walk along a park to talk about the plan to save her, to train her more that she can defend herself. But Nik’s thoughts are somewhere else.

“Nik?” Jacintha says.

But Nik doesn’t hear it. Jacintha notices that he is more absent than he was, it is like, he is losing the focus on that job and her fear gets stronger the quieter he gets.

“Nik!” Jacintha screams which holds Nick out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” Nik looks down into her brown eyes. Gosh, those eyes.

“I asked you if you finally tell me what is going on with you!”

“Nothing? What should be wrong? I am doing my job here, Rookie.” Nik says aloof.

“No, you are not.” Jacintha looks away from his eyes and walks further with her head down.

“Of course, I do my job?!” Nik exclaimed a bit angry.

“No, Nik. As a bodyguard, shouldn’t you make sure that I am not just save but also feel that way?” Jacintha stops and looks back at Nik who didn’t move at all.

“You are not feeling save?” Nik wonders, now a bit calmer.

“No, Nik, not at all. Your mind is somewhere else, you don’t hear anything I say. What if someone attacks me right here, and you are, wherever you are and don’t notice it at all?”

“Jacintha…” Nik narrows her eyes but then looks down as he realises that she is right about that. He really didn’t hear her at first, what if someone took her away and he wouldn’t have noticed? “You are right.”

Jacintha just nods, not daring to say more.

“Let us head back home, we talk about the plan another time,” Nik explains and walks over to Jacintha.

“This is not what I’ve meant. I am just afraid that you don’t take that job seriously anymore.” Jacintha tries to explain but it seems arguing won’t bring her anything, so she obliged.

 

The next day, Jacintha wakes up in Nik’s apartment. Because of the danger, she is in, he thought it’s best to stay with him where he has enough weapons to keep her safe.  
When she wanders around the apartment, she notices that some of the weapons are missing and Nik’s bed is made as if he hasn’t slept in the bed.  
When she enters the kitchen, she sees Nik, sitting on the table drinking coffee, eating a croissant while a bag lays in front of his feet.

“Where are we heading?” Jacintha wonders, starting to make herself some tea.

“Not we, I leave,” Nik explains, standing up, putting his coffee mug into the sink, and then his plate when he finished his croissant.

Jacintha stops in her tracks. “What about me?” she looks up into Nik’s eyes.

“I made sure that someone else keeps an eye on you,” Nik explains and tears his gaze away from her, turning around to his bag. Before he can grab it, Jacintha steps in front of the bag. “Jacintha…”

“No, I am not letting you go, not until you tell me what is going on?” Jacintha fumbles with her hands.

“I am not the right person to keep you save,” Nik responds.

“That is not the reason, otherwise you could look me in the eyes,” Jacintha says but then steps away from her bag. “No one can save me, that’s why you leave. You do not want to be responsible for my death.” Jacintha walks out of the kitchen. She can’t stay there a minute longer.

“Jacintha!” Nik shouts after her and then she can hear his footsteps. “This is not. You can be saved; we just have to find more information about that monster.” Nik explains.

“We, huh? Just a minute earlier you said you leave, so I guess I and the new guy you choose has to find out more about it. Because you coward leave!” Jacintha raises her voice.

Nik takes a deep breath. “Jacintha…”

“No Nik. I don’t want to hear it. If you want to leave, then go!” Jacintha turns away from him, hugging herself.

Nik looks at her and then to the bag at the door. “I am sorry, Jacintha. But I can’t live with the fact that I might lose you. We trained for almost 5 months now, and not once were we able to make you so strong that you don’t get hurt.”

“What are you saying Nik?” Jacintha says coldly, not looking at him.

“That I fell in love with you and can’t think rational, and I can’t keep you save,” Nik admits, turning around and walks to his bag. When he reaches down, he feels two arms around his stomach and a head leaning on his head.

“Don’t leave me… please.” Jacintha soft voice echoes through the room. “I beg you… not to leave me.” Jacintha begs.

“Don’t trust the jealous boy.”

The words of Luc come back into her mind and she realises that this is the moment Luc predicted. She releases him and takes a step back, a realisation hit her, she looks up to Nik who turns around to her, looking at her, wondering why she is walking back. “Jacintha?”  
“Luc predicted this. He knew all the time that you’ll leave. That you will put me in danger.” Jacintha starts to shake.

“Jacintha, I am not the bad guy here. I… I love you, okay? I am afraid I can’t protect you, and instead of loving me, you’ll hate me for not being able to protect you.” Nik explains.

Jacintha hits the wall with her back, looking at him. “I…” Jacintha strokes through her hair. “Why did I come to New Orleans?” she murmurs more to herself, but Nik hears it.

“Jacintha?”

“I should have never come here.” Jacintha’s breath intensifies.

“Jacintha!” Nik walks over to her, cupping her face. “Look at me, follow my breathing.”

Jacintha looks up into Nik’s eyes. “I…”

“Shh, follow my breath. Breathe in… hold… and out.” Nik repeats this until Jacintha calms down. “Better?”

Jacintha nods. “Yeah… Thank you… I don’t want you to go Nik. I will never hold you responsible for anything. You try your best to save me, and I appreciate that. If it is not working, it won’t be your fault.” Jacintha plays with his jacket.

“Are you sure, Jacintha?” Nik whispers, leaning his head against her forehead.

“Yes, Nik. I love you too, and I can’t bear to lose you. And hate you? Not possible.” Jacintha closes her eyes, holding his jacket in her palms.

“I give my best to protect you, I promise,” Nik says, kissing her forehead.

“So… you stay?” Jacintha opens her, eyes looking into his beautiful eyes.

“I stay, I am sorry that I thought of leaving,” Nik admits.

“You’re forgiven when you talk to me from now on when something’s bothering you.” Jacintha makes clear.

“I promise,” Nik whispers. “Can… can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Jacintha says and leans her lips forward to his, savouring this moment, this peace before the storm comes.


End file.
